Najdłuższy... sezon... Totalnej...Porażki?!
Totalna Porażka: Bitwa Drużyn '- Odcinek 1. ''Chris, Don i Chef stoją na balkonie z jednego pokoju. '''Chris: '''Witajcie moi widzowie! Jestem Chris McLean! '''Don: '''A ja Don! '''Chef: A ja... Chris i Don: '''Chefie! '''Chef: '''Dobra, już dobra. '''Chris: Postanowiliśmy poprowadzić nowe Reality-Show w moim wielkim hotelu Chrisa McLeana i uczestniczą tu 84 zawodników i będą drużynowe walki. Don: A drużyn będzie 16. W dodatku nagrodą dla drużyn jest 1.000.000 dolarów! Kto wygra? Chris: '''Kto odpadnie? Zobaczymy to w... '''Chris i Don: Totalnej... Porażce... Bitwie... Drużyn! Intro. Przystanek Przyjechał tu wielki czerwony autobus, a z niej wysiadają 84 zawodników, a autobus odjechał. Lindsay: '''Papa, londyński autobusie! '''Heather: Londyński?! Lindsay: 'Był czerwony jak kocyk, którego nienawidzi hiszpański byk. ''Gdy wtedy tego autobusu goni byk. 'Heather: '''Bez komentarza. '''Chris: '''Witajcie znowu, moi mili zawodnicy. '''Duncan: '''Czy ja jestem miły?! '''Chris: '''Nie. Po prostu tak mówię. Będziecie uczestniczyć w moim Wielkim Hotelu Chrisa McLeana i nagrodą jest jak wiecie 1.000.000 dolarów! Powitajcie drugiego prowadzącego tego programu, który prowadził poprzedni sezon Dona! '''Don: '''Witam. Będą 16 drużyn i będą drużynowe walki. Wygrana drużyna będzie spała w wspaniałym apartamencie. Tam są SPA, jacuzzi i inne rzeczy. Przegrana drużyna będzie spała w ciemnym lochu, a tam są duchy! A drużyny w 2-15 miejscach będzie spała w zwyczajnych pokojach. Przegrana drużyna będzie musiała zagłosować na kogoś, a ten, kto zdobędzie najwięcej głosów odpada i odleci Sprężyną Wstydu. ''Pojawia się ekran i tam pokazuje dwóch stażystów i Sprężynę Wstydu. Stażystka zamiatała stojąc na Sprężynie Wstydu, a stażysta z okularami sprawdzał, do czego był dźwik. Okazało się, że jak pociągnął, to Sprężyna Wstydu wyrzuciła stażystkę. Ten stażysta zobaczył to i sobie poszedł gwizdając. '''Chris: Taa... Pora na drużyny! 12 z nich będzie miała po 5 zawodników, a pozostałe 4 po 6. Losuję wasze imiona z worka. Pierwsze z pięciu zawodników zostali: *DJ *Blaineley *Scott *Owen *i Sierra Sierra: Co? Bez Codiego? Chris: Wybacz. Tak to jest, jak się losuje. Sierra: Cody! Będę za tobą tęsknił! Cody: Dobrze. Chris: DJ jako pierwszy wylosowany zostanie kapitanem drużyny. Scott: '''No nie! I teraz nam to mówisz? '''Chris: DJ, za to, że jesteś kapitanem drużyny możesz nazwać tą drużynę. DJ: '''Dobrze, moja drużyna nazwie się Wspaniali Opiekunowie Zwierząt. '''Don: '''Dobrze! W drugiej drużynie są: *Samey *Carrie *Jacques *Crimson *i Shawn '''Don: Samey, nazwij tą drużynę. Samey: No więc nazwie się Ludzie, Którzy Nienawidzą Amy. Amy: Co???????!!!!!!! Chris: W następnej drużynie są: *Ezekiel *Mickey *Anna Maria *Sanders *i Bridgette Ezekiel: Juhu! Jestem kapitanem drużyny! I nazwę ją Przegrani! Sanders: Ej! Jak można! Ezekiel: Przecież niektórzy z nas przegrywają, a co? Don: W następnej drużynie: *Dwayne *Junior *Dawn *Mike *i Pete Dwayne: Drużyna nazywa się Miła Rodzinka. Mike: Na serio? Dwayne: Ja i mój syn jesteśmy rodziną. Chris: W następnej drużynie: *Chet *Miles *Lorenzo *Ennui *i Brick Chet: Już wiem! Niewiadoma Drużyna! Śmieje się. Chet: Ale was drażniłem! Lorenzo: Ej! Po co tak nazwałeś?! Chet: A kto tu jest kapitanem tej drużyny?! Obaj się biją. Brick: Może moja drużyna nie jest normalna. Don: W kolejnej drużynie: *Leonard *Geoff *Courtney *Sugar *i Laurie Leonard: Świetnie! Nazywamy się Magiczni Czarodzieje! Sugar: Oh, czarodzieju! Courtney: 'Wariaci. '''Chris: '''W kolejnej: *Spud *Stephanie *Josee *Lindsay *i Beth No, Spud, nazwij! ''Spud dał mu jakąś kartkę. '''Chris: Może nie za bardzo mówisz, ale dobra. Jest napisane Rockowi Rockowcy. Rock: '''Ej! Ja to miałem nazwać! '''Don: Sorki, tak to jest. Lindsay: '''Jeju, jestem rockowa! '''Don: '''W następnej drużynie: *Emma *Tom *Scarlett *Tammy *i Max '''Emma: Twardzi Wojownicy! Pasują do nas. Max: Oprócz mnie. Jestem nikczemnym charakterem... Scarlett: ...Który się mnie boisz. Max: Nieprawda! Scarlett robi mu okrutną minę. Max: Dobrze. Chris: W następnej drużynie: *Rock *Leshawna *B *Kelly *i Mary Rock: Skoro Spud zabrał moją nazwę drużyny, to nazwę ją Rockowi Rockowcy 2! Leshawna: Ej! Nie wolno dodać dodatkową nazwę na tej, której było! Chris, przeczytaj regulamin! Chris: Sorki, Leshawna, nie ma zasad. Don: '''W następnej będą: *Duncan *Cody *Alejandro *Eva *i Topher '''Duncan: Super! Nazwę ją Niezwyciężeni Rywale! Eva: '''Cała drużyna jest niezwyciężona i silna! '''Topher: Ja nie i nie chcę być taki. Eva: '''Bądż, albo ***********! '''Chris: W kolejnej będą: *Trent *Jen *McArthur *Kitty *i Gwen Trent: Nazywa się Miłosni Muzycy. Kitty: Dlaczego? Trent: Bo gram na gitarze i kiedyś miałem dziewczynę. Gwen: Dobra. Don: '''W następnej i do ostatniej z pięcioma zawodnikami: *Gerry *Noah *Ryan *Dave *i Justin '''Gerry: '''Jak są tylko chłopcy, to Drużyna Chłopaków. '''Ryan: Będę tęsknić, kochana! Wysłał buziaka do Stephanie. Chris: W pierwszej drużynie z sześcioma zawodnikami będą: *Tyler *Ellody *Izzy *Sadie *Katie *i Heather Tyler: '''No więc nazywa się Drużyna Kapitana, Który Kocha Lindsay. '''Lindsay: Wspaniale Tyler! Naprawdę jesteś kapitanem? Heather: Tyler, Lindsay nie jest w twojej drużynie, więc zmień tą nazwę! Don: Nie-e! Nie można zmienić nazwę drużyny rozkazując kapitanowi. Tylko kapitanowie mogą zmienić nazwę drużyn. Tyler: Nie zrobię tego. Heather: Grr! Don: W następnej drużynie będą: *Rodney *Lightning *Devin *Ella *Dakota *i Sam Rodney: Nazywam tą drużynę Zakochani. Lightning: Shi-ej! Lightning nie jest shi-zakochany! Rodney: A reszta tak. Można zobaczyć, że Sam i Dakota się całowali, Devin witał się z Carrie, a Ella śpiewa do ptaszka. Lightning: I tak Lightning jest silny. Shi-bam! Całuje swoje bicepsy. Chris: Koniec shi-gadania! Lightning: '''Ej! To słowo Lightninga! '''Chris: W następnej drużynie: *Brody *Beardo *Zoey *Cameron *Jay *i Amy Brody: Nazywa się Super Kolesie! Geoff: Kolo, niezły pomysł! Szkoda, że nie jesteśmy razem w drużynie. Brody: Nie szkodzi, możemy się spotykać. Amy: Dobrze, że nie jestem w drużynie z Samey. Zapłaci mi za tą nazwę! Don: I w ostatniej drużynie: *Harold *Staci *Taylor *Jo *Sky *i Jasmine Harold: Nazwę ją Totalnie Porażkowi Kujoni Na Świecie. Jo: Jak to kujoni, pajacu?! Chris: '''Wszystkie drużyny są? Są. A teraz zadanie! '''Scott: '''Teraz? '''Chris: '''No tak. Tym zadaniem kapitanowie mają się wspinać liną, a reszta będzie kibicowała albo swojemu kapitanowi, albo innemu kapitanowi. '''Don: Jeśli kapitan wejdzie do góry jako pierwszy jego drużyna wygrywa. Kapitan, który zostanie ostatni, jego drużyna będzie musiała na kogoś głosować, a ten, kto ma najwięcej głosów, pożegna się dzięki Sprężynie Wstydu. Kapitanowie zostańcie, a reszta pójdzie za mną. Zawodnicy oprócz kapitanów dotarli na górę. Góra Kapitanowie są na dole i stoją obok góry i są przymocowane linie. Chris: 'Zawodnicy muszą głośno kibicować, kapujecie? Tak, to start! ''Każdy zawodnik kibicując wypowiadają imię swojego kapitana, a kapitanowie wspinają się linią. 'Don: '''O, i jeszcze jedno, otwarty jest pokój zwierzeń podobny do łazienki z TPwT. '''Leshawna(PZ): '''No nie, znowu to? Nie mogli to pomienić? ''Kamera pokazuje Rockowych Rockowców, gdzie dziewczyny w tej drużynie kibicują Spuda. '''Lindsay: Spud! Spud!... Nudzi mi się. Wolę kibicować Tylera, ale czy on jest kapitanem? Beth, czy Tyler jest kapitanem naszej drużyny? Beth: Jest kapitanem, ale Drużyny Kapitana, Który Kocha Lindsay. Lindsay: Super! Idę do ciebie, Tyler! Beth: 'Zaczekaj, Lindsay, Tyler nie jest... ''Ale Lindsay pobiegła do Drużyny Kapitana, Który Kocha Lindsay i tam go kibicowała. Tyler prawie nie dał rady, ale zobaczył Lindsay, która też go kibicowała. '''Tyler: Lindsay... Bardziej się wspinał i... dotarł jako pierwszy. Chris: Drużyna Kapitana, Który Kocha Lindsay wygrywa! Na nagrodę będą nocować we wspaniałym apartamencie! Możecie odpocząć albo komuś innemu kibicować. Tyler(PZ): 'Lindsay mi pomogła zwyciężyć! Hurra! '''Tyler: '''Dzięki, Lindsay. '''Lindsay: '''Nie ma sprawy, Tyler. ''Poszła do swojej drużyny. '''Lindsay: Cześć, Beth, tak kibicowałam Tylerowi, że wygrał pierwsze miejsce! Beth: Że co?! Beth(PZ): Lindsay, sama się o to prosiłaś. Beth: Lindsay, coś ty narobiła?! Lindsay: '''Że niby co? '''Beth: Miałaś pomóc Spudowi, a nie Tylerowi! Lindsay: Ale Tyler jest taki słodki. Beth: Ale on nie jest w naszej drużynie! Lindsay: Jaki "on"? Spud? Facepalm Beth. Beth: Nie! Tyler! On nie jest w twojej drużynie! Lindsay: I co z tego? Najważniejsze jest to, że go kocham. Beth: Ta, jasne. Ale gdyby nie ty, mogliśmy my wygrać i spędzić noc w apartmencie. Lindsay: Ale mnie nie będzie, bo mówiłaś, że gdyby nie ja. Beth: Eh... Dobra, Jak przegramy, to zagłosujemy na ciebie! Lindsay: Ale jesteś moją przyjaciółką, Beth. Beth: Już nie jesteśmy przyjaciółkami! Wtedy Lindsay zaczęła płakać. Stephanie i Josee zatkały uszy to samo, co Spud, tyle, że puścił linę i spadł z góry. Stephanie: Co jest? Josee, ty zajmi się kibicowaniem, a ja Lindsay. Josee: Dobrze. Spud! Spud! Stephanie przyszła do płaczącej Lindsay. Stephanie: Co ci jest? Lindsay(PZ): Ups! Tak płakałam, że nie zrozumiałam pytań. Lindsay: '''Nie, nie mam lemoniady, ale Beth na mnie nakrzyczała i nie jest moją przyjaciółką. '''Stephanie: Beth, oszalałaś?! Beth: Kibicowała Tylerowi, pzez co jego drużyna wygrała. Stephanie(PZ): Nie znam Beth, więc nie wiem, czy mówiła prawdę. Stephanie: Lindsay, czy to prawda? Lindsay: Nie! Stephanie: Co?! Beth! Jak mogłaś?! Don: 'Ekhem! Zostały 2 drużyny: Rockowi Rockowcy kontra Rockowi Rockowcy 2. Kto zdobędzie 15 miejsce? Kto zagłosuje? Zobaczymy się po przerwie! ''Po przerwie kamera pokazuje kapitanów, którzy zostali Rock i Spud. 'Rock: '''Ej, kolego, miło cię widzieć w przegranej! ''Rockowi Rockowcy 2 bardziej kibicowali Rocka, bo tylko Josee kibicowała Spuda, bo Stephanie kłóciła się z Beth, a Lindsay wciąż płacze, co bardziej utrudnia Spuda. Wtedy Josee się zmęczyła, a Rockowi Rockowcy 2 otrzymali 15 miejsce. '''Chris: Cóż, przypomnijmy sobie miejsca: #Drużyna Kapitana, Która Kocha Lindsay #Miłosni Muzycy #Totalnie Porażkowi Kujoni Na Świecie #Wspaniali Opiekunowie Zwierząt #Twardzi Wojownicy #Super Kolesie #Zakochani #Niezwyciężeni Rywale #Miła Rodzinka #Drużyna Chłopaków #Ludzie, Którzy Nienawidzą Amy #Niewiadoma Drużyna #Magiczni Czarodzieje #Przegrani #Rockowi Rockowcy 2 #Rockowi Rockowcy Don: Drużyna Kapitana, Który Kocha Lindsay wygrywa i będzie spała we wspaniałym apartamencie. A Rockowi Rockowcy będzie spała w ciemnym lochu i na kogoś będzie musiała zagłosować. Głosujcje! A potem zobaczymy się na strychu. Głosowanie W pokoju zwierzeń Spud głosuje na Beth, następnie Stephanie też na Beth. Stephanie: Jak mogłaś, kłamczucho! Josee także głosuje na Beth. Josee: Stephanie poprosiła mnie i Spudowi, żeby zagłosować na nią. Lindsay też na Beth. Lindsay: 'A, no jasne! A ja myślałam, że trzeba głosować na kogoś, kto ma zostać w programie! Sorki Beth. ''Beth głosuje na Lindsay. '''Beth: Pamiętaj, Lindsay, nie jesteśmy przyjaciółkami! Ceremonia eliminacyjna Chris, Don, Chef i Rockowi Rockowcy pojawiają się na strychu, a Chef trzyma 4 chusty drużyn. Chris: Witajcie, Rockowi Rockowcy, w ceremonii eliminacyjnej. Zawodnik, który otrzyma chustę drużyn jako symbol eliminacji, będzie bezpieczny. Zawodnik, który nie dostanie chusty drużyn, zostanie wyeliminowany i odleci Sprężyną Wstydu. Don: Pierwsze trzy chusty otrzymują: *Spud *Stephanie *i Josee Lindsay, ty jesteś na wylocie, bo kibicowałaś Tylerowi i płakałaś przez Beth. Stephanie: 'Naprawdę?! Lindsay, mówiłaś, że Beth kłamała! '''Lindsay: '''A no jasne! Przez ten płacz myślałam, że zapytałaś, czy mam na imię "Tyler". ''Facepalm Stephanie. '''Don: Beth, ty też jesteś na wylocie, bo nakrzyczałaś na Lindsay i nie chcesz być jej przyjaciółką. Beth: Tak, ale popełniłam błąd i chcę znowu wracać do niej. Chris: Na to jest za późno, a ostatnią chustę otrzyma... ... ... ... ... Lindsay! Lindsay: Przykro mi, Beth. Beth: Nie szkodzi, zobaczymy się, kiedy zostaniesz wyeliminowana. Lindsay: '''Dobrze! '''Chris: Beth jako pierwsza zawodniczka wypróbujesz Sprężynę Wstydu nielicząc stażystki. Popatrzył na stażystę z okularami, a ten pogwizdał sobie i poszedł. Beth: No cóż, czas się pożegnać. Chef pociągnął dźwik i Beth odleciała. Lindsay: Żegnaj! Don: 'Czy Lindsay będzie dalej kibicować Tylerowi? Czy ktoś odpadnie? '''Chris: '''Zobaczymy się w następnym odcinku... '''Chris i Don: '''Totalnej... Porażce... Bitwie... Drużyn! Specjalny klip ''Beth wylądowała na jakimś znajomym miejscu. '''Beth: Gdzie ja jestem? Co to za miejsce? Czy to... Okazało się, że to było... Beth: Playa De Los Przegranos?! Koniec. Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Bitwa Drużyn - Odcinki